


Ветер и Китайская стена

by sarah_ffitch



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Китаец» и неуравновешенный белый мужчина с расистскими заморочками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер и Китайская стена

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось оч. давно на фест Романтичная Драббломания по фразе «Любовь как ветер. Чувствуешь, но не видишь". Таймлайн - самый первый сезон.

После безумного бегства из ЦКЗ они странно сблизились.   
  
То есть, Гленн точно не мог сказать, когда именно это произошло, события последующей недели стекли в самую глубокую канаву памяти мутным потоком, и погружаться в неё не хотелось. Он помнил только лихорадочное продвижение на Север. Караван из трех машин двигался вглубь страны беспорядочными скачками, как раненое животное. Они то зависали в одном месте, казавшимся безопасным, на пару дней, то мчали почти без остановок сутками.   
  
Во время затяжных привалов Дэрил исчезал в лесу и Гленн начал уходить с ним, потому что оставаться в лагере стало тяжело. Каждый баюкал в себе свою боль, по вечерам у костра царило угрюмое молчание, и это пугало и угнетало куда больше, чем опасности ночного леса.   
  
«Эти люди ведут себя так, словно они уже мертвецы» - думалось Гленну.   
  
\- Эй, от этих засранцев разит, словно они уже сдохли и гниют! – пробурчал Дэрил.   
  
Гленн тогда ничего не ответил, но увязался на охоту следом. Дэрил особо не стал возражать, бросил только:   
  
\- Запомни, узкоглазый, если что, - я с тобой возиться не стану, - И, не оборачиваясь, пошагал в чащу.   
  
Во время этих вылазок они почти не разговаривали. «Притормози-ка», «т-с-с, придурок», «Дэрил, подай нож». Правда, однажды еще было: «Дэрил, смотри, кондор! Никогда не видел кондора, парящего над лесом!» - «Да что ты можешь знать о кондорах, китаец? Мы же в гребаных горах!»   
  
Как-то им случилось угодить под сильный ливень с градом, и по возвращении в лагерь у Гленна начался жар. Потом ему сказали, что он метался в лихорадке пять суток. А Лори тихо добавила, что все боялись, будто он заразился, и почти никто не входил в фургон, где он валялся в бреду, потный и беспомощный. Но Гленн помнил чье-то присутствие рядом, кто-то поил его водой, клал на лоб компрессы и даже, вроде как, брал за руку. Хотя, наверное, это были фокусы воспаленного мозга. Еще припомнилось странное: на границе бреда и яви, когда он почти не ощущал своего истерзанного лихорадкой тела, кто-то наклонялся к нему. Близко, к самому лицу. Потом к груди. Ему казалось, что какое-то животное, вроде питбуля, обнюхивает его голову, шею, ловит дыхание. Сильный зверь, который может быть очень опасным. И Гленну было страшно, а потом алая болезненная дымка чуть рассеялась, и он увидел, что это Дэрил, - опустил голову к его груди и прислушивается. Но, скорее всего, то было галлюцинацией.   
  
«Для китайца ты держался молодцом» - «Я кореец» - «Да похрену».   
  
Однажды Гленн застал Дэрила одного неподалеку от лагеря. Тот, опустив голову, пристально рассматривал что-то похожее на фотоснимок. Он осторожно присел рядом .   
  
Помолчали.   
  
\- Скучаешь по брату?   
  
В ответ раздалось фырканье.   
  
\- А ты бы не скучал?   
  
\- Да вроде, вы были не очень близки? Ну… то есть, особой любви между вами не было…   
  
Дэрил молниеносно развернулся и сгреб его в охапку за ворот тенниски.   
  
\- Да что ты знаешь о нас, узкоглазый?! Что ты вообще можешь знать о любви?!   
  
У Гленна перехватило дыхание, волоски на загривке поднялись дыбом, дежавю - словно рядом сильный зверь, который может быть очень опасным. Возможно, питбуль. Но он заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть, примирительно пожал плечами, высвобождаясь из захвата:   
  
\- У меня на родине говорят, что для того, кого любишь, способен за ночь построить Китайскую стену. На любовь указывают поступки, Дэрил, и что-то я не видел, чтобы…   
  
\- Мой прадед был чистокровный кажун. Да, да, нехрен пялиться, это не то, что вы, китайцы. И он говорил, что настоящая любовь – она как ветер. Чувствуешь, но не видишь…   
  
Молчание. И ветер.


End file.
